The present invention relates to applicators for cosmetic compositions, including care products.
European patent EP 0 792 602-B1 discloses an applicator comprising a flexible support forming an applicator portion that is covered at least in part by at least one layer of spongy material. Such an applicator is used differently from conventional applicators comprising an applicator member placed at the end of a stem and in which the applicator member is loaded with composition by being immersed in a receptacle, possibly provided with a wiper member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,202 discloses a device that enables two decorative patterns to be made simultaneously on the nails. The device comprises an applicator with two stems each provided at one end with an applicator member provided with a circular recess.
European patent application EP 0 875 169-A1 discloses an applicator comprising an applicator member having a block of foam that is flocked at one end. The side surface of the applicator member is striped.
European patent EP 0 824 329-B1 describes a packaging and applicator device including a wiper member made at least in part of cellular material. In an embodiment, the applicator member is in the form of a hollow body including a cavity suitable for housing a supply of composition.
French patent application FR 2 771 077 also describes a packaging and applicator device including a wiper member constituted at least in part by an elastically-deformable porous material. In an embodiment, the applicator member has slots that are sufficiently narrow to make it difficult for the wiper member to reach them, serving to retain a supply of composition inside the applicator member after the applicator member has been wiped.
European patent EP 1 053 695-B1 discloses an applicator including an applicator member capable of deforming on going past a wiper member. The applicator surface is relatively narrow and comfort in application is not entirely satisfactory.
European patent application EP 0 693 263-A1 discloses an applicator including a stem having at an end thereof an applicator member comprising a loop with two ends that are connected separately to the stem. Such an applicator is intended more particularly for applying nail varnish, and the stem includes flexibility similar to that of the applicator member.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0005209 discloses an applicator for applying a composition on eyelashes or eyebrows. The applicator comprises branches that are united at ends thereof and that carry projecting elements that might be flocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,980 discloses an applicator member with a cross-section inscribed in the cross-section of the stem, when the applicator is observed along the longitudinal axis of the stem. In other words, the applicator member does not project laterally out of the stem.